


Dark Blue

by UnholyDarkness



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Jötunn Loki, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki topping from bottom, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slash, Tony and Loki feels, Tony bottoming from top, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While eating ice cream, Loki's Jotun forum shows and Tony is there. After learning that Loki is insecure about his blue body, Tony coxes Loki out of the bathroom so he can show Loki how much he really loves him, no matter what. Porn with little plot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, Loki's Jotun forum! Yay! By the way, I finally got a beta, so, hopefully, my stories will be better edited from here on out. Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson, enjoy;)

Dark Blue

Tony/Loki

Loki shifted his gaze away from Tonys bugging eyes, instinctively rapping his arms around his torso. Loki stood up, pushing the container of vanilla ice cream away, walking into his and Tony's room, leaving the human siting at the kitchen table.

"Loki, Loki, wait." Tony called, following after his boyfriend into the room, "What's wrong? Are.. Are you sick?"

Loki scoffed, "Well, some could say this is a disease." He spat the words like poison on his tongue, walking into the joining bathroom and slamming the door closed after him and locking the door, sliding down it, pulling his knees to his chest.

"You know," Tony drawled, sitting cross legged in front of the door, tracing random equations on the wood surface, "I could have Jarvis open the door for me, right?"

"I do not believe that is the correct choose at the moment, Sir." Jarvis called from above. 

"Your not helping, Jarv." Tony sighed, looking up in annoyance, with a whirl Jarvis fell silent.

"It's a hideous color." Loki sounded from inside the bathroom, sounding less than enthusiastic about any if this, "I knew 'Cream of Ice' was a bad idea." Though he said it quiet enough for only his self to hear.

"What are you talking about, Babe?" Tony said, "Blues my favorite color."

"No it's not." Loki said, without missing a beat, "Your favorite color is red." 

"Red and blue go good together," Tony tried, but was met with silence, he scratched at the door, thinking if ways to get Loki to come out. He grinned and snapped his fingers standing up, "I got it!" He said, followed by a loud laughter.

"Got what?" Loki asked slowly, standing up, "Tony?" He leaned his ear on the door, "What do you have? Hello? Tony, you are scaring me."

Then, Tony's voice and Loki's favorite song filled the room just out side the door, "Dark blue, dark blue, have you ever been alone in a crowded room? Well, I'm here with you, I said, the world could be burning and burning down. Dark blue, dark blue have you ever been alone in a crowded room? Well, I'm here with you, I said, the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue. Just dark blue."

Loki opened the door, smiling shyly with tears streaked down his, still, blue face, and chin. Tony took Loki into an embrace wincing at the sudden cold, Loki recoiled, pushing away from Tony's arms.

"See." The god whispered, "It's to cold." But Tony was having none of that, he grabbed hold of Loki's face, taking him into a bruising kiss, moaning into it, relishing in the cold.

"Actually," Tony said, resting his forehead on Loki's. "I love the cold." The god searched Tony's eye for even the tinniest hint of a lie, but was truly shocked not to find one, "And, it gives us an excuse to warm you up."

Loki smiled, pressing his lips back to Tonys in a more gentle kiss then the last. Tony slowly moved Loki to the bed and let him lay down, propped up on some pillows. Tony worked the buttons on Loki's shirt until he could slid it off, which he did. He batted away Loki's hand when the god grabbed the button on his pants.

"No," the human whispered in Loki's ear sending shocks down his spine, "Tonight,let me worship you and your body. Tonight is all about you."

Loki moaned quietly when Tony's hand brushed agonists his, already, hard erection. Tony slowly unzipped the gods pants, shimmying them down along with his boxers until he could pull them off and toss them carelessly to the floor. Tony groaned at the site of Loki laid carelessly on his bed, stark naked, while biting his bottom lip and batting his eye lashes. Tony kissed from Loki's ankle up to his inner thigh, biting down, and then licking at the marks. While he gave Loki's other thigh the same treatment, Tony trailed his hand to the gods mouth, who sucked three fingers in and licked at them.

Tony kissed his way up Loki's body, sucking bruises to the blue flesh, licking at them after. He earned a loud groan from the god when he latched on to one of the frozen nipples licking and sucking. The god whined around the fingers when Tony pulled away, sitting up.

"Ready?" Tony asked softly while he straddled Loki's bruised thighs, even though he knew the answer, this wasn't their first rodeo. Loki nodded his head, but was not ready for Tony to trail his hand behind him self and plunge a finger into the tight heat. Tony shivered as he worked back on his own finger, adding two more to work him self open. Tony lurched forwards when he brushed his own prostate, laying a hand on Loki's chest to steady his self.

"Oh, Tony," Loki moaned as Tony took hold of his painful cock, lining it up with his hole, slowly sliding down it.

"Oh, shit! That's fucking cold." Tony said as Loki filled him to the hilt. He shivered feeling his in sides cool. Loki on the other hand was practically drowning in the heat that surrounded him. They where both getting the right amount of stimulation for this not to be painful.

"Tony," Loki gasped, "Move." The god cried out as Tonys hips jerked up before slamming back down. 

Tony worked at a frantic pace, "Your beautiful, Loki." Tony said, tracing one of the many ridges that covered Loki Jotun forum, "And mine all mine. No one will ever be able to see you like this, wanton and undone underneath me." Tony broke off in a moan and hiss when Loki snapped his hips upwards, slamming right into Tonys prostate, stars crossing his vision and he rode against the gods chilling cock.

Loki reached up and grabbed the back of Tonys neck, pulling him down and slamming their lips together. Tony came with a cry, spurting his cum onto Loki's belly. With a few more rough snaps of his hips, Loki came with a howl, his lovers name on his lips. 

"Oh gods." Loki whispered as Tony ran a finger up his stomach, collecting the seed before licking it off of his finger, he kept at it until there was no wight to contrast the dark blue figure. Tony slid off of Loki, collapsing next to him, curling into his side. 

"I love you, Dark Blue." Tony whispered as Jarvis turned the lights off, the reactor serving as a nightlight, "Don't ever forget that."


End file.
